Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Wappedia/arkisto
Hi Wappedia -- we are excited to have TV Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Ehditkö Hei, jos olet paikalla, heittäisitkö minulle ylläpitäjän oikeudet. Pidät nimittäin yksin tätä paikkaa yllä. --K.Koppa 22. elokuuta 2008 kello 18.18 (UTC) Olet tehnyt kaksi muokkausta] katsotaaan myhemmin uudestaa ja muuten tämä ip sota voisitteko harrastaa sitä mualla?--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 13.35 (UTC) :Ei sitä pitäisi harrastaa missään. Minä vaan vihaan niin saatanasti noita mua vainoavia trolli-IP:tä että pitää vastata. --K.Koppa 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 13.37 (UTC) Tunnus Moi, olisiko järkevää tehdä ylläpitäjien yleinen tunnus, jota jokainen ylläpitäjäksi päässyt voi käyttää tarkastelemalla poistettua sivua, jossa näkyy salasana. Ajattelin tehdä sellaisen. --K.Koppa 24. elokuuta 2008 kello 11.56 (UTC) :Siis tunnus jota, jokainen ylläpijä voisi käyttää.Mitä tarkoitat "voi kayttää tarkatelemalla poistettuja sivuja".--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 24. elokuuta 2008 kello 17.25 (UTC) Ps.Siis joku hallintapaneli? ::No, se olisi vaan sellanen yleinen tunnus jota kaikki ylläpitäjät voivat käyttää. Tunnuksen käyttäjäsivulle lisättäis sen salasana, ja se poistettaisiin heti. Kaikki ylläpito-oikeudet omaavat voivat Toiminnot:Palauta -sivulta katsella sivun poistettua versiota, jossa näkyy salasana. Vähän hullunomainen idea, mutta ehdotan kuitenkin. --K.Koppa 24. elokuuta 2008 kello 17.56 (UTC) Minun mielestäni ei ole järkevää tehdä sellaista.Se on turha riski.--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 25. elokuuta 2008 kello 16.35 (UTC) :Sitä ajattelinkin. --K.Koppa 25. elokuuta 2008 kello 17.26 (UTC) = Kaino pyyntö Hei, ethän suojaa kaikkia mallineita ja joitain kuvia yms. varsinkaan vain ylläpitäjille muokattavaksi, koska kaikki eivät ole projektin kannalta niin oleellisia, että ne tarvitsisi sysop-editblokata. --K.Koppa 26. elokuuta 2008 kello 18.33 (UTC) tätä kuvaakäytetään vandalismin torjunnassa jos laittaisit sen uusilta käyttäjiltä muokkaus oikeudet pois.(esim tässä .)--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 26. elokuuta 2008 kello 18.38 (UTC) :Ei jälleenkään pahalla, mutta itse pitäisin jos täällä(kin) mentäisiin wikipedian mukaan. Siellä ollaan suojattu tietääkseni vain tämä kuva: Esimerkki.jpg. --K.Koppa 27. elokuuta 2008 kello 04.47 (UTC) ::Wikipediassa on Wiki.png kuva (eli wikin logo) suojattu kokonaan.--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 27. elokuuta 2008 kello 09.45 (UTC) Esto Moi, vaikka jo poistitkin sen, miksi estit minut ikuisesti siita syysta etta haluan oikeuteni pois? Haluan ne pois siita syysta etta mulla ei valttamatta tulevaisuudessa ole paljoa aikaa kehittaa tata wikia. --K.Koppa 29. elokuuta 2008 kello 15.21 (UTC) :Jaa.Ajattelin että et enää halua olla tässä wikssä.--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 29. elokuuta 2008 kello 16.28 (UTC)